


And Yet

by Nemi_Thine



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: 100 words, And yet, Gen, It is not thanks, It is not worship, The Abyss Gazes Back, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Thine/pseuds/Nemi_Thine
Summary: Corvo Attano is a man betrayed too often.Without his powers he wouldn't have been able to save Emily or avenge Jessamine.The Outsider asks nothing of him in return, thus there can be no betrayal.





	

The Outsider isn’t swayed by prayers, he cares not for shrines nor sacrifice, Corvo knows this.

And yet, The Outsider empowered him so he could make choices, take back his family. The Outsider asks nothing of him, and won’t, or perhaps cannot, betray him. The power is his.

Corvo does not worship The Outsider.

And yet, he commissions cloth dyed in a gradient from black, to gray, to lightest blue, and royal gold embroidered on the edges. Others used purple, Corvo thinks they have never beheld the Void.

He wraps whalebone in it, and sometimes finds a rune there instead.


End file.
